1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical sector of gastric bands and similar means capable of encircling a stomach part in order to ensure an effect of shrinkage of the stomach at a given place, within the framework of the treatment of obesity, and this after failure of medical therapeutics such as diets, followed by nutritionists, programmes of physical exercises, slimming cures, and criteria of the ANAES (BMI and Comorbidity).
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art, different types of gastric bands are known, which are, furthermore, associated with other means such as fluid-dilatable balloons, as described in DE-U-9724127 or WO-A-9427504, or in association with a tube with light flux, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,288. These technologies are expensive to carry out. The fitting of these bands remains random by the effect of the slide of the band on the stomach, and especially when associated hiatal hernias exist.
One of the problems raised at the origin of the invention resides in the operation of closure of the band which is not always easy to carry out and with security of the connection.
Another problem is the necessity of a monitoring of the inflation of the balloon of the known bands by a vulnerable outside system which causes discomfort for the majority of patients operated on. This system includes the use and holding of a sub-cutaneous box, with risk of contamination by the needle. This involves specific precautions. In addition, these bands are particularly uncomfortable for the patient, being a source of pain, of leakage, as there are risks of breaking of the flow, the inflation of the balloon involving a pressure. Moreover, the inner surface of the bands with dilatable balloon is sometimes irregular when the balloon is not dilated, hence a risk of lesion or irritation of the gastric wall. FIG. 1 shows such a gastric band. The fitting of these gastric bands as described hereinbefore is effected within the framework of a vertical gastroplasty.
The use of strips, disposed in a substantially horizontal plane, is also known. However, this technique also presents drawbacks, namely: these strips, made for example of polypropylene netting, cause incrustations of matter in the wall of the stomach, with a detrimental effect preventing the ablation of the bandage thus made in the event of a decision of reversibility (creation of a fibrous tunnel facilitating the ablation of the material and protecting the gastric muscle).
Furthermore, the positioning of the gastric band thus described creates a horizontal partition creating a configuration of the stomach in two parts, or sacs, with slide of the band due to the risks of dilatation of the lower sac.
FR-A-2 798 280 also discloses a gastric band not provided with a dilatable balloon and made in the form of a tube provided with a flat portion for abutment against the gastric wall. This band must be maintained in closed configuration by means of a suture strand. Its diameter in closed configuration depends on the tension given to the suture by the surgeon, with a non-guaranteed reproducibility.
Finally, EP-A-1 036 545 discloses a non-dilatable gastric band provided with an opening for passage of one of its ends in closed configuration. The locking obtained is not optimum.